(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear box structure for a toy gun, and more particularly to an improved structure of a gear box for a toy gun.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a toy guan has been an object that can be seen anywhere; the toy gun is displayed and sold in a department store, in a shop, and on a web site. However, although the ordinary toy gun has an appearance of genuine gun, it does not provide a feeling of pulling a trigger of real gun, during playing with the toy gun.
Furthermore, a current virtual-reality field shooting exercise has been one of the popular recreation activities, wherein players are pursuing a feeling as if shooting with a real gun, thereby enabling a pulling of a trigger to become one of the indispensable factors.
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned problems is a technical issue to be resolved by the inventor of present invention.